Heartless
by Freya the Wolf
Summary: Just a short story of how my character met Sora.


Heartless

I'm Freya the wolf,I'm a black 14 year old wolf with green eyes,these are my powers...for now.

I have super strength,telepathy,telekinesis,teleportation,lightning quick speed,and can transform into a Neko wolf (half wolf,half human).

An here is my story.

One late noon,deep in the woods,all seemed fairly well and steady. Animals going on with their lives,nature just taking its normal course. Then suddenly the peace was broken,as a wolf came dashing as fast as he could in the woods. He was rushing to his Alpha with devastating news that would alarm the whole pack.

My Pov

I was just standing with the Alpha,talking,when all of a sudden a wolf came and said

"Alpha! A wolf was murdered! By some Heartless!"

"Where at?" Asked Alpha.

"In the middle of the forest."

"We shall attack as a pack" Planned the Alpha.

"As you wish"said the wolf.

I was eager to go now,I mean after all,no one messes with my pack!

"Alpha let me go after them" I pleaded.

"No. You are to stay here till orders are commanded"

He made it sound as if he cared for safety reasons,but I knew what he was really thinking. A female could never do anything on her own. Well I was about to prove him wrong. So I sneaked out and went to the middle of the forest on my own. It didn't take long to find the Heartless,they were still there. My intentions were to avenge the death of a pack member and that only. I sneak up behind one and attack with lightning speed,it never saw me coming. Immediately the rest go after me. Laughing,I knew I could take them,the fighting actually got fun after awhile. But then things got interesting when...he came. End Pov

As Freya fought,she never noticed the young teen sneaking up on the Heartless. This teen was known as Sora,he had also heard about the Heartless and went off to fight them as well. As he was hiding behind a tree,he then noticed the black wolf Freya. He was uncertain about her. Was she friend or foe?

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said as he jumped from behind the tree holding out his keyblade.

Freya then noticed him as well but was too busy fighting to really wonder about him. As she was teleporting behind the Heartless,biting off their heads,Sora was attacking with his keyblade. With two attacking the Heartless it didn't take long for them all to be defeated. Once done fighting,Sora and Freya saw each other,both unsure about the other. There was nothing but silence,till suddenly Freya was stabbed in the side. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. Sora then attacked the Heartless with his keyblade and ran to Freya's side. She was unconscious and bleeding. She was still young and not that big. So he picked her up and took her to his house. Later on that day it was already late. Freya had just woke up on a couch,covered with a blanket.

'Strange.' She thought.

'Where am I?'

She looks at her side to see not even a scar from the stab she got that day.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked.

"No it was very real." Said Sora as he walked over to her.

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Sora. You?"

"Freya. Member of the Master tribe."

"Well nice to meet you." Said Sora as he walked closer.

Freya then growled not fully trusting humans yet. But yet,he seemed different. Sora backed away.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's ok. We wolves just get a little nervous around humans. We can never be too careful these days."

"I see."

"Yet you seem to be different than the other humans I've seen in the woods. You carry no guns,traps,or any other harmful things. Your attitude is peaceful. Also you haven't tried to kill me yet,not that you could." Said Freya with a smile.

"Well you did nothing wrong,so why would I?" Asked Sora.

"You don't find it scary that I can talk?" Asked Freya.

"No. Your not the first talking animal I've met before."

"Really? Wow. By the way didn't I get stabbed?" Asked Freya looking at her side again.

"Healing potions can really make a difference."

"Oh. Cool."

The room was then silent. Freya was looking down when she then noticed it was very late. She then jumped out of the couch and went to the door.

"I really have to go. Alpha will be mad if he finds out I'm out at this time!" Freya said with her ears down.

"Could I ever meet you again?" Asked Sora.

"No. My tribe will more likely kill you." Said Freya.

"Oh." Said Sora with his head down.

"However. I can meet you here every night." Said Freya wagging her tail.

"Ok then." He said as she dashed out of the house leaving no trace of her.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Credit to Moonshine92. Be nice,its her first Kh story. Also she dosen't know much about Kh.<p> 


End file.
